


Deanna

by sklbug15



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Always Female Dean Winchester, Gangbang, Multi, Porn with some plot, Slut Dean Winchester, With A Twist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2019-04-26 08:46:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14398494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sklbug15/pseuds/sklbug15
Summary: Deanna is new to the high school. That doesn't mean she's not going to make an impression.





	Deanna

Stepping into the cesspit of hormones that most people called high school had Deanna Winchester biting her lip. There was a lot of cons when starting a new school. There were also a lot of pros too. She smiled when she saw how many boys had stopped in their tracks to gawk at her. The blonde made her way through the crowd, pretending she didn't notice the stares and whispers, chuckling to herself. 

Her first period math class, she sat in the corner ignoring everyone's glances at her, as well as her empty stomach. The longer she waited, the easier it would be later on. 

Second period was P.E. class. Deanna didn't even attempt to change her clothes. She did have gym clothes of course, but they were from before the change. The teacher stared at her a moment before informing everyone that they would start by running laps until he came back from getting his coffee.  
"Don't think you can just skip it either. Anyone who's not running when I come back, will get detention. Go!"

Deanna grinned to herself. She turned and began running. With every step her breasts bounced and the buttons on her shirt, well they threatened to pop open. 

"So did you shove melons into your shirt this morning, new girl?" asked one of the boys coming up behind her. She ignored his words, as well as his ass slap. Well she tried to anyway. Her stomach growled even louder, and she shivered at the pleasure that went through her. Instinct wanted her to make her move. She fought it. The longer she waited, the better. Her first should be special after all.   
She made it through the first lap, then the second. It was the third lap that she heard a tearing sound and looked down to see the seams of her skirt were starting to come apart. 

"Damn it," she said to herself. She kept going. The fourth lap she noticed the buttons were starting to come out with each jounce of her tits. By the fifth lap five of the eight buttons had popped out and her shirt was barely covering anything. It was during lap number six that she heard a great ripping sound and then her skirt was tangled between her feet and she was on the floor, rolling, and when she stopped, her legs were spread and her shirt had been completely pulled off.   
She stared at her classmates completely naked and they stared back. She smiled as she felt the level of lust skyrocket up. She got up and walked, her head held high, to the locker room, her breasts bouncing with every step as everyone watched.   
She was a bit surprised by the fact that she could get her gym clothes on. Her shorts were tight, and a bit of her cheeks peeked out, and the t shirt that she had, didn't completely cover her stomach and was tight against her chest. 

"Hey new girl," a boy called to her as she made her way to sixth period. She paused eyeing him. He crowded into her space as the hallway began emptying out. "Looking for a good time are we?" he asked as his hands cupped her ass. Deanna grinned.   
"Friday," she whispered. "There's a party on Friday." She pulled away. 

Friday rolled around, and Deanna was practically dripping with horniness. Her mother kept asking her when she was going to make her move. She informed Mary not to expect her home until Saturday.   
Standing at the edge of the long driveway as cars pulled in filled with teenagers, Deanna smiled. Her thin white dress fell just below her ass, leaving her back bare and exposing the tops of her breasts. She walked up to join the party. 

The music was loud and teenagers were dancing and making out everywhere as night fell. The girl's eyes fell on the host of the party. Nick Starr. A senior whom people referred to as Lucifer behind his back. His blue eyes met her green ones. 

They ended up in a bedroom, hands all over each other. Deanna breathed out when she pulled up her dress and sank down on the senior's dick. She rode him hard and fast. He moaned as she rose and sank on him, her own breaths coming in short spurts. His hands clenched at the sheets, as the girl moved faster. A loud gasp and Deanna saw stars as her hunger was slightly less.   
The young man lay dazed, pants still down around his ankles as she straightened her clothes and walked out even as semen dripped down her legs.

She pushed a junior, Ash, into the bathroom and pulled his pants down, mouth falling down on him. He grabbed her hair as he fucked her mouth. Within moments he was groaning as he came. She swallowed as she pulled off him with a pop. She grinned when she saw the eyes watching them. The door hadn't been shut behind them. 

Making her way towards the backyard she stopped a few more times before finding the pool. Teenagers had stripped down to their underwear to go swimming. Deanna smiled as she reached up to untie her dress and let it fall. Once again she was completely nude in front of everyone. She jumped into the pool before coming up. She swam a few laps as more teenagers gathered around. A dark haired girl approached her, clad in bra and panties that clung to her wet body. Deanna pushed her against the side of the pool and kissed her hard, hands pulling off her underwear.   
She could hear the catcalls as her fingers entered the other girl's cunt. Lisa kissed her back hard, tongues fighting each other, breasts pressed together while she was being finger fucked. Deanna pulled away as Lisa came so everyone could hear her moans.   
The girl pulled away and then rose out of the pool, water dripping down her body, leaving the brunette gasping from her orgasm. 

Leaving her dress behind she made her way into the main room. She pushed a junior, Gordon Walker onto the pool table, pulling off his pants as she did so. She turned and guided his dick into her ass hole from behind, widening her legs. She made eye contact with another senior, Michael, Nick's best friend who came up to the table, fumbling with his own pants. He entered her pussy from the front.   
She moaned at the fullness before bending backwards, green eyes staring at the crowd of boys gathered around. Two more guys took the hint and began fucking into her mouth as the first two began fucking her holes. There was a heaviness as someone lowered their body onto her stomach, his dick pressed between her breasts.  
Deanna had her eyes closed as the pleasure began to fill her up. Her body was moved around as the boys took their turns. 

Finally she moved away, her body streaked with cum. Her eyes lit up when she saw all the other teenagers fucking each other. Clothes were strewn across the room. She stood there in the middle and just fed off the lust. She finally stumbled from the house in the early hours of the morning. Her dress was back on. 

"So?" Mary asked her eldest.   
Deanna smirked. "It was too easy. I expect there will be a lot of drama over the next few months. Being a succubus is the best thing in the world Sammy," she directed to her younger sister. 

The young man stared at the house filled with sleeping teenagers. "I will find you succubus," he whispered softly. Castiel turned and walked away knowing he was too late to help this town. They would move on.


End file.
